


wishes while undercover

by calebnaesheim



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebnaesheim/pseuds/calebnaesheim
Summary: Matteo and David can only open up to each other when they're smoking, and Matteo happens to bring up the first time they smoked.





	wishes while undercover

“Do you think,” Matteo breathed, letting a puff of smoke escape from his mouth. “Do you think things will ever get better?”

  
David eyed Matteo from a few feet away. They were smoking - again - because it seemed like Matteo could only be comfortable with himself if he was smoking. And they weren't close enough to share personal thoughts without being high.

“I think you should stop saying things like that.”

He knew Matteo thought things like this all of the time, and despite not knowing what to say, he felt it. The sadness, emanating from Matteo, the constant giving up. Feelings that felt like hope but quickly faded into disappointment. He felt it because he had recognized it in himself several times before.

David looked away. He wasn't too fond of all the images that raced through his mind with Matteo and didn't want to make them worse.

“You know, sometimes I think about that first time… that first time we smoked.” Matteo's eyes glazed over, as if in a trance.

“Yeah? When I told you my big secret about why I moved away?” David took a quick glance at him only to find that a small smile had crept up on Matteo's lips.

_And then your girlfriend came in and kissed you. You have a girlfriend. Why do I keep forgetting that?_

“Yeah. You told me I had an eyelash, on my cheek. And you asked me, what I'd wish for.”

He took another deep breath, lazily leaning closer on the bench. Now they had stopped smoking, and a part of David wished they hadn't.

He found the courage, somewhere, to look straight into Matteo's eyes.

“It was just an eyelash.”

“Right… but when you asked me, I didn't know what to wish for. I think I know what I would wish for, now…” Matteo's face was nearing dangerously close to his own, too close, not close enough.

David's heart raced. “Okay. What would you have wished for?”

A certain silence had fallen on the world around them. The air, stiff with cold, seemed to warm up around Matteo.

“I would have wished for,” he said softly, in that low voice of his, “more time to talk to you, about Detroit.”

David leaned in a little bit. He gazed at Matteo endearingly. “You can do that now.”

“Right,” he said sheepishly, “but I think right now, I would have wished to just look at you, for a little while longer. So as I look at you, I can think of more wishes.”

David's heart practically leapt out of his chest as he tried to match the sudden intensity in Matteo's eyes. Nothing could ever beat Florenzi's heart eyes. Not even the joy in his heart when he thought about music could beat the song in Matteo's eyes.

His hands carefully reached for Matteo's. He had lied the first time, about the hand holding, only to spend time with him.

“We can do that. Just for a little bit. But you have to promise me something.”

Matteo's thumb gently traced circles on his palm.

“What is it?”

“You can't tell anyone about this. Or the hand holding. I'm undercover, remember?”

David breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Matteo's face lit up.

“Because then you might have to kill me?” Matteo chuckled.

“Yeah, and don't tell anyone about this either.”

Closing the small gap between them, David leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Matteo's forehead. Warm. Then cold, as he pulled away.

Then Matteo did it - the heart eyes Matteo, the Matteo that was against hand holding, the Matteo with a girlfriend - he leaned forward and kissed him and made the stars in the sky explode all at once. His lips could kiss away any bit of coldness on his body.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Matteo murmured, “I'm undercover too. I'm supposed to be finding out more about you. This was all a test.”

“How much more do you need to find out?”

“I'm not sure. I don't think I know enough yet.”

“What about your girlfriend? Is she a part of this too? Is she real?”

“She's just to make me look like a normal teenager, so I can fit in. We're not actually together. Which means I can do this.”

And he kissed him, again, softly this time.  
David would have gone undercover a million times if only to get to this moment. He was finding, with each kiss, that Matteo was the only one that could rival the leaping of his heart when he listened to his favorite music. Matteo Florenzi _was_ music. So much for Detroit.


End file.
